Brilliant Days
by Rana Mya
Summary: Follows the sometimes dark journey of Remus and Sirius, starting in their 6th year. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so be kind and no flames. Im hoping that this turns out well

I still have no beta reader and well I couldn't spell to save my life.

All the characters I am writing about belong to JKR, I make no profit from this writing,

I'm just doing it to expand my imagination. Hopefully this will turn into a chapter fic...

This is RL/SB, if you don't like slash don't read

Also Wormtail may be around but that doesn't mean I have to have anybody talk to him or have him talk to anyone.

**Brilliant Days**

**Chapter 1 **

The sun was just setting as the four boys snuck down the hall. The Marauders, also known as Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs, were off on another rule breaking

adventure. In their sixth year at Hogwarts they had managed to break their previous years record of detentions and were off to the kitchens to celebrate. Which also

included a bottle of firewhiskey just begging to be opened after they had gorged themselves on whatever food the kitchens had to spare. It was the last week of

school and they were going stir crazy waiting for the summer holidays.

"James I'm not sure we should be celebrating the fact that we have gotten a record number of detentions this year. It isn't really something to be proud of."

"Well then Remus just pretend we are celebrating the end of term." Sirius poked him in the ribs as he spoke.

"Or the fact that next year will be the year I get Evans to go out with me!"

James smiled over his shoulder. It was no secret that James Potter was in love with one Lily Evans, it was also no secret that she couldn't stand the sight of him. But that

was a fact that James was willing to overlook. When they finally arrived at the kitchens they wasted no time in agrivating the house elves by helping themselves to whatever they

could find in the cupboards. Remus gave one particularly testy house elf and apologetic look as he and his friends picked through the cans and boxes. He was opening a drawer

to look for some silverware when he accidently brushed his hand against Sirius'. If he were to be entirely truthful he was a little attracted to his friend. However, he would

never admit it to anybody else. He muttered a "beg your pardon" before turning to look somewhere else for a spoon, barely hiding his red cheeks. They spent several hours

eating and joking around in the kitchens before the poor house elves finally convinced them to leave and let them clean up the mess. It was pitch black out as they made their

way back to the common room and upstairs to their dormitory. Sirius wasted no time diving into his trunk and pulling out the two large bottles of firewhiskey.

"Sirius how in the world did you manage this?" James asked as he set glasses down for everyone.

"My parents don't keep track of how many bottles they have in their cabinet so I just decided to nick a few for us. You don't have to say it...I am a God."

James tossed a pillow at his head and managed to peg him square on the nose. A short pillow toss ensued, which somehow roped Remus in, and who soundly beat

James and Sirius into the ground. They laughed, teased, and talked about girls and drank the firewhiskey like it was water. Remus didn't think it tasted all that pleasant but before

he knew it he was finishing his third glass and was starting to feel a bit woozy. The effect seemed to be the same for the rest of his friends, James was dancing even if there wasn't

any music, and Sirius was rambling about some girl or another. Peter had already managed to puke in the toilet and went to bed. Sirius tried to stand and tripped, falling

into Remus' lap. He smiled up at him and wrapped him into a large hug.

"Remus, ya know what? I really like you."

"Well, ya know what Sirius? I really like you too."

"Remus, ya know what else?" He leaned in close to his ear. "I don't fancy girls! I mean not that way. I know that I could have them all but I just don't want them!"

Sirius giggled and stood back up to join James dancing in a very frenzied way leaving Remus very confused and still very drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brilliant Days**

**Chapter 2- Where Remus is even more confused than before.**

Remus woke with a start, he was still on the floor which confused him, and SIrius was sleeping with his head in his lap. This confused him even more.

"Oi, Sirius! Get off me, my legs asleep."

Sirius shot up squinting at the light comming through the windows. He lookd around the room and at Remus with a scrunched nose and a green look. He went to open his mouth but

decided to close it again and made a running leap toward the bathroom. He managed to make it to the toilet before throwing up the entire contents of his stomach. Dispite his splitting

headache Remus stood up and headed into the bathroom.Sirius was moaning into the toilet bowl and his long hair had fallen into his face. Remus rummaged around for a washcloth

which he soaked with warm water and wiped Sirius' mouth with it.

"Hey Remus, how are you feeling?"

Remus shrugged. "Not so bad I suppose, just a little headache. I don't have to ask how your feeling."

Sirius groaned and James came to the door doing the "I REALLY need to pee and why the hell doesn't everybody leave so I can do my business?" dance with a look of utter horror

on his face. Remus was the only one who thought it would be prudent to move Sirius, who let his protest be known with yet another long moan. Remus helped him up and into his bed

as best he could and James slammed the door behind them. Rolling Sirius into his bed was no small feat and Remus ended up with his arm trapped beneath him. He carefully slid it out

from under him, doing his best not to wake his friend who had fallen asleep as soon as he felt the pillow. Rubbing his temples Remus grabbed a book off his personal shelf and headed

down to the common room, the snores from Sirius and Peter's beds was defining and Remus need some peace and quiet in order to read. Finding the common room overflowing with

students who were couped up due to the Sunday rain he decided that the library would be more appropriate. Remus' step was a little less giddy than normal but he couldn't

tell if it was his hangover or they flurry of thoughts running through his head. What in the world had Sirius ment when he said he didn't really fancy girls and why in the world had he

told HIM? Remus shook his head as he sat down at one of the open tables in the library. He had to study for Charms and thinking about Sirius would not help him to do that. He

didn't know how long he sat there before he heard the familiar giggling of some of the Hufflepuff girls. He tried to ignore it but they insisted on sitting just across the ailse from his seat.

He frowned as was about to ask them to be a little more quiet so he could study when he heard a familiar name.

"Sirius and I are PRACTICALLY going out! I mean this is the second time he has asked me for help in Care of Magical Creatures class and I'm absolutely sure he doesn't need it!

He's just so cute and I cannot believe he's interested in me!"

The girls squealed a bit and Remus just had to look over to see who was speaking. It was someone he didn't know very well but he thought her name was Emily. She had long blonde

hair and rather large teeth, Remus had always found her a tad annoying. In fact he may remember having told Sirius that last night when James had asked what was going on between

the Hufflepuff girl and the most eligeable bachalore in the entire school. Sirius had glowered at James as he answered.

"Nosey git, there's nothing going on, I just need some help with the extra credit assignment. Remus refused to help me."

Remus had to smile at the rather fuzzy memory as he listened to her go on. She was lying through her teeth when she told her friends about their intamate meeting last week. However,

Remus wasn't there so no matter what Sirius said Remus could not be entirely sure of what went on. Sirius could be lying just as much as Emily, he frowned even more at the thought.

He was just about to ask the new librarian to ask the girls to leave when a very breathless Peter ran up to him.

"Remus...Sirius...looking...you..."

Remus looked confused as confused could be and tried not to roll his eyes. Peter ate too much and moved too little and it was really begining to show. After a few more moments of

panting Peter was finally able to make some real sentences.

"Remus, Sirius is looking for you. He wants to have a serious conversation with you about something. I wouldn't ask to many questions, he nearly bit my head off when I asked where

I was supposed to find you I mean..."

Remus interupted him. "Thank you for telling me Peter."

He walked out leaving Peter trailing behind him. Remus was begining to get annoyed with Sirius' behavior, telling him silly nonsensical things, getting sick, whatever it was with Emily,

and then sending Peter after him. He managed to get into the dorm where Sirius was sitting at the window seat wringing his hands.

"You sent for me??"

Sirius jumped a mile. "Ohh Remus yes, I just...erm... I just wanted to say...hi."

"Hi? That's it? You interupted my studying for hi?" Remus knew it was unfair to talk to SIrius this way, after all he'd done nothing wrong.

"No! I mean, well I wanted to talk to you about last night. I mean the whole not fancying girls thing isn't going to go farther than us right?"

"Well no I wasn't planning on telling anybody, but then again the way Emily talks your already married."

"What does Emily have to do with anything? She's helping me finish that extra credit assignment. Why?"

"Well acording to her, you really quite interested in her." He spoke with a venom that he didn't think he had, especially toward a girl he didn't even know.

"Where'd she get that idea?"

"Well if you kissed her then that might have given her the idea that you were interested in her!" His voice was getting louder and louder as he spoke and Sirius winced a bit.

"Well I didn't kiss her, no matter what she says. I don't know why you'd be so upset about it even if I did." Sirius couldn't help raising his voice as he went.

"Nope not upset at all, I don't care what you do. If you jumped off a building wouldn't be more than a moments thought for poor Filtch who have to scrape you up again."

Remus stormed out of the room. He knew he was being really unfair to Sirius and acting more than a little crazy but he was insulted at the insuation that he would go and tell anybody

Sirius didn't much fancy girls.Even if he really didn't know what that ment to Sirius and him. Why did Sirius have to tell him such confusing things? I mean he could not fancy girls and

still date them, heck he could just have ment that he didn't fancy girls as friends. Remus wasn't watching where he was going and ended up crashing into someone else in the hall.

"Why don't you watch where your going? You tread dust on my brand new robes!" Severus Snape looked at Remus with contempt.

"Sorry, totally my fault, really." Remus wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with anybody else, much less a Slytherin.

He really wasn't expecting the smack that landed square on his jaw and sent him sprawling. Snape stood over him and laughed.

"That'll teach you your place!"

**A/N: I still hate Peter, and I know I said he'd be around but would not speak or be spoken too; but my muse promised to hurt me if I didn't let him make a complete fool of himself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Im really sorry this took so long but I spent the weekend in New York City and couldn't get to a computer! Also it's the final weeks of school and I'm busy so this is shorter than I had hoped to make it.**

**Chapter 3: The Chapter which is going to fix things.**

Snape stood over a very scared looking Remus who had no idea what he was going to do. He was in a very empty hallway with a very annoyed Snape, who was threatening him with

severe bodily harm. Remus brought his arms up to defend his face from any following punches, but they never came. Out of nowhere raced a large black dog who pounced on a

screaming Snape growling and foaming at the mouth. Unfortunately Snape was packing quite a bunch of potions in his inner pockets all of which broke all over him, and the savior

puppy dog. Snape screamed and the poor dog whelped as the potions coated his fur, and began to cause Snape a great discomfort. His head was growing to the size of a watermelon

and his hair was turing blue, he was also covered in boils and he proceeded to run screaming bloody murder to the nurses. The dog took off whimpering and howling something awful,

leaving a stunned Remus flat on his back and wondering how his day could get any worse.

After sitting in the empty hall for awhile Remus decided to head back to the common room and try to apologize to Sirius for acting crazy. If nothing more it would keep him from

getting into anymore physical fights, his jaw hurt and he was sure it was going to be bruised. He searched the common room high and low but found no Sirius, James however was

sitting next to Lily who looked rather annoyed.

"Potter if you don't leave me alone I'm going to hex you into the next decade!"

"Lily, why do you speak such things to me and wound me so? My dearest, my darling, please wound me no longer and consent to go out with me!"

Remus would have laughed at the familiar scene but he was a man on a mission. Hopefully James would have torn his eyes away from Lily long enough to have seen Sirius and know

where he is.

"Hey James you haven't been too busy to notice where Sirius was?"

"Last time I saw him he was running up to the dorm cursing with a blanket over his head, telling anyone who asked that YES, I AM FINE! "

Remus thanked him and left yet again confused, a state he was not often in and it was begining to get on his nerves. When he opened the door to the dorm he saw that Sirius had

closed the curtains around his bed, which Remus had to assume he was now in.

"Sirius?"

"Go away Remus, I'm fine."

Remus was far from convinced. "Sirius please open the curtains..."

"No I don't want to talk to you."

"Sirius look I'm really sorry about everything I said to you earlier, I was being petty and I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean a word of it you know."

"I know, I forgive you, now go away."

Remus was just a little annoyed but this time he kept his cool. He gently pulled the curtains to the bed aside and peered into the darkness. What he saw shocked him, there was Sirius,

or something that looked like Sirius sitting on the bed. Whoever, or whatever it was had furry hands, face and he assumed legs if the fur around the ankles was any indication.

However the face and body was most definitely property of one Sirius Black.

"Sirius??"

"I'm really sorry Remus, I wanted to TELL you but we were waiting for the right time but when I saw Snape hit you I lost control and well just pounced and well surprise??"

"Sirius what in the world happened to you and WHAT in the world are you talking about?"

Remus sat down next to Sirius on his bed and let Sirius talk for hours. He talked about 5th year when he had found the Animagus spell and decided to use it to help with the monthly

moon cycles. How he only just last week perfected the spell after over a year of trying and how he got so angry with Snape for hurting Remus that he forgot all about everything else

and just pounced on Snape.

"And well thats how I got stuck like this and I can't go out like this or go to anyone with it because I'm not registered."

Remus had tears in his eyes. "You mean to tell me that you, James and Peter have all been working in secret to take on animal form for my change? And because of that your now

stuck in this half human half dog state?"

Sirius nodded and Remus despite himself burst into tears and hugged him. Sirius held him until Remus had calmed down a bit and let go. Sirius smiled at him a smile that only Sirius

could give. Remus returned the smile and laughed.

"Well at least SOME of the fur has gone away...a little."

Sirius gently punched him and laughed. James came up a few hours later and found the too friends talking and laughing on the bed just like they had been hours ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, it's another chapter! My muse has just come back from a safari in Africa so I may write again!!!!

Yes, I have completely lost it.

Sorry I was in a rush and didn't run this through spell check.

Chapter 4- Is nothing much but short smutty thing.

Remus took it upon himself to keep Sirius happy in the comming weeks...well as happy as he could be in a half dog half human state. He had all the food he wanted, his homework done for him and he didn't have to leave his bed if he didn't feel like it. James and Peter would often drag themselves up into the dorm room to find Remus sitting with Sirius on his bed going over class notes, or a book Remus had found interesting, or just talking. Eventually Sirius did morph back into his normal appearance and went back to class. However that didn't keep Remus from heading over to his bed after finishing homework to talk.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hey Remus, what's new?"

"Sirius it has only been a few hours since dinner and I have been working on homework ever since, what possibly can be new?" He said with a sly smirk.

"Well you don't have to get all snotty with me..." Sirius turned his back to Remus sighing in a mock hurt way.

Remus flopped down on Sirius' bed laughing.

"We are really quite a pair. I believe your nuttiness has been passed on to me."

"Hey!!" Sirius poked his ribs. "I am not a nut."

"Riigghht!" Remus couldn't help but smirk and roll his eyes.

"I'm not!"

"I agreed with you." Remus held up his hands in defeat.

"No you didn't, you wen't riigghht. Which means that you disagree you sarcastic bastard." Sirius poked him in the ribs.

"Ouch that hurt you bloody git." Remus glared at him a bit before bursting out laughing and falling back onto Sirius' pillows. "I think we should just agree to disagree on this one."

Sirius frowned and fell back onto the pillows himself.

"Im not nutty...Im tired." He spoke yawning.

Remus noded an afirmative with a yawn.

"How much of your homework did you manage to get done Sirius?"

"Almost half, and before you try to lecture me Remus for the past two and a half weeks you have been doing it for me. I got used to being able to slack off. By the way, thank you for bringing my grade up in Charms. I thought I was going to fail."

"No...prblm...Sirius." Remus mumbled half asleep.

"No...rely...it was nice of ya Remus." Sirius yawned. "I'm gld your my...friend." Sirius replyed in half sleep.

"Twas nothing." Remus said before slipping into sleep.

Sirius soon followed.

James trudged upstairs looking forward to his warm comfy bed. He had been at Quidditch practice since dinner and he hurt in places he never knew existed. He swung the door open and limped inside to find Remus and Sirius, in Sirius' bed fast asleep. Shaking his head and not wanting to bother them he wandered into the bathroom for a much deserved shower before crawling into his own bed.


End file.
